


Home

by Coryphefish



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, It's hard not to picture the serving droid as R2, Space Skymall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coryphefish/pseuds/Coryphefish
Summary: Years after an unlikely escape, Jyn and Cassian finally find some well deserved peace.





	

Jyn found Cassian at one of the viewports, gazing at the planet below.

"All those years of travelling to one planet or another," he said softly, "...to accomplish the latest objective, and I've never felt quite like this."

She put an arm around his waist. "That's because this one's ours."

He smiled. "Speaking of objectives, I got us dinner reservations. A nice Alderaanian place not too far from our apartment."

"I wish I could say the same about our luggage," Jyn snorted.

"How long?" 

"A week!"

Cassian's brow furrowed in mock concern. "Whoever gave you that news, I wish them a speedy recovery."

Jyn shrugged. "It was a holoprojector. Didn't feel a thing."

A serving droid rolled up behind them with drinks and refreshments.

"What's this?" Cassian selected a small catalog-- the only item without a credit chip scanning pad.

Jyn groaned as she read over his shoulder. "A great way to part bored rich people with even more credits."

"Hypersonic....what?" Cassian read. "I'm sorry, but if that's how citizens of the New Republic trim their nose hair, you'd better hope I don't start growing any."

"Careful, the nail clippers on the next page are even more horrifying."

An alert flashed in the cabin.

"Attention, passengers..."

Cassian reached for Jyn's hand, and they went back to find their seats.

"...We will be entering the atmosphere in fifteen minutes..."

Jyn still held the catalog.

"...Please remain in your seats until the ship has landed and you are instructed to exit."

A promise of a peaceful, ordinary life.

"Thank you for travelling with us..."

It was almost unbelievable to finally settle down in the very heart of everything they had worked so hard to build.

"...and welcome to Hosnian Prime!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I never said it was a fix-it fic!


End file.
